Composites have been manufactured using several techniques and processes that can be categorized into open mold and closed mold categories. Autoclaves are traditionally used to manufacture both large and small, high quality composite parts with complex shapes that require simultaneous input of isotactic high pressure and high temperature. However, autoclave equipment is capital intensive to purchase and the operational facility costs associated with autoclave processing are very high. Autoclaves also limit the size or shape of the parts being manufactured because of practical limitations of these pressure vessels, and therefore cause manufacturers to make components with joints to form larger systems (aircraft wings, rocket casings, etc.) that add mass and reduce reliability. In some industries, such as in the manufacture of wind turbine blades & towers where mass inefficiencies can be tolerated, simple vacuum bag processing of large parts is conducted. This creates parts that are heavy and often have less than desirable part quality. There has recently been a sustained effort to develop manufacturing methods that do not require an Autoclave and can produce composites parts of high quality. The development in composite prepregs that can be processed at lower temperatures and pressures can accelerate the growth of composite products and usage in different markets. There are other manufacturing methods such as resin transfer molding (RTM) and Vacuum assisted resin transfer molding, compression molding, etc. . . . that are increasingly being used to produce composite parts. However, no one has yet developed a technology that will enable the processing of large parts with uniform external pressure application above one atmosphere (vacuum bagging), outside of a rigid autoclave.